The four-in-hand type necktie is an article of wearing apparel that has a generally long and narrow shape with end portions that have different widths. In use it encircles the neck of the wearer, is tied in a knot adjacent to the neck with the end portions lying flat on the garment of the wearer with the larger end portion covering the smaller.
The purpose of the necktie is principally decorative. The shape during wearing and degree of movement during wearing are of importance to the wearer. The tie is constructed so that the knot, the folds of the material of the tie and the ends all assume and maintain a particular shape and position through long hours of wearing yet return to the original position and shape upon removal. Of particular importance is that the end portions lie essentially flat, the larger one over the smaller adjacent the garment of the wearer and not freely swing under conditions of wind and wearer motion, and for safety concerns. It is of importance to some wearers that the retention means not be visible from the front.
The control of the degree of movement of the necktie has been accomplished through the use of devices, such as clips, pins and holders, which retain the portions of the necktie with relation to each other and with relation to the garment of the wearer. In the types of retention employed heretofore, there have been several disadvantages. The device has either gripped the portions of the necktie in such a way as to distort their relative movement or perforated the material of the necktie. A need has arisen for a necktie retention device that does not damage or distort the material of the necktie, permits the portions thereof to move with respect to each other and can accommodate being out of view from the front.